


Raise the Dead

by FortheLoveofJFK (OutshinedtoBlackDays)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not quite, F/M, Lots of death and shooting, Petyr Baelish is creepy and out for himself, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sansa is an archaeologist, Smut, Tomb Raider reboot, almost rape scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutshinedtoBlackDays/pseuds/FortheLoveofJFK
Summary: "You can do it, Sansa.  After all you're a Stark."Sansa looked towards him, blinking in the realization of the words.  The silence grew as she thought of Robb.  Of Arya.  They were brawn and brains--their instincts leading them more than she could ever hope for.  They were stronger than her and Sansa had known that for a long time.  She could never be like them.  Staring at the pistol in her hands, the face of a wolf etched into the barrel.  It seemed her father's legacy loomed everywhere."I'm not that kind of Stark." This is a modern AU based on the 2013 reboot of the Tomb Raider franchise.  Dialogue will be taken from the game, and the plot is loosely based.  Destination and 'supernatural' force in this story will be different than the game.





	1. Coming Ashore

She lay against the heavy stones, the grit and mud mixing as the salt water dripped from the heavy fabric of her clothes.  Her vision spun as she tried to find a stable point to focus, her breathing ragged from the water.  She had swam, had inhaled the sea, and been tossed about in the storm.  She was tired and positively aching. And none of it made sense.  Their plane had not even been close to landing, and something malfunctioned?  It was a blur of trying to remember as she could still hear the blood pumping through her ears.  The echoes of the sirens and warnings rang out with the flashing lights on the dashboard .  It had sparked and fired up instantly.  The plane had broken in two when it finally crashed.  It seemed as if it had been split right down the middle.  There was lightning in this storm, but this was more precise like a can opener had just ripped through the metal with a clean cut.

Sansa breathed again, nausea setting in as her eyes had yet to focus.  She closed them again, trying to steady her heart and lungs.  Resting her head in a jagged nook, Sansa swallowed the sick down.  She had to remember— _the others_.  The others!  Sniffing back the salt and grime from her nose, she struggled to turn her head.  It was still storming, and the rain was beating down and severely limiting her vision in the dark.  The only thing she could see was the fiery blaze of their plane floating.  Sansa was absolutely sure she was by herself as she had climbed out of the plane. She knew she needed to move with that.  They _had_ to be nearby.  She stood, wobbly and weaving.  Hand planted firmly on the rock, Sansa dipped her head as a wave of sickness washed over her.  She vomited, watching as the waves under her feet splashed and gathered with small laps.  Holding steady on the rock, she gained some sort of control—enough to take a better look around. The darkened edges of a cliff side emerged and with that, it seemed like more light.

Sansa paused, trying to take a deep breath again.  Somebody was still alive and there was some comfort in that.  Staggered and taking heavy steps in her laden boots, Sansa slowly edged her way to the stable firelight.  She heard voices—familiar ones.  They were mixed and dulled from the rain and wind—but they were urgent.

“Uncle Benjen!”  Her voice was weakened by the salt water and trembled as she tried to yell.  Had she been screaming when the plane went down?  She couldn’t remember.

“Bronn!”

Her voice seemed to stretch.  It rang out with the pounding in her head and burn of vomit still in her throat.  Scrambling through the sand and jagged, slick rocks she watched the handful of people hovering around the campsite.

“Sandor!”

Nobody turned at her voice.  The storm was too loud.  _Shit_.  Her footfalls were becoming heavy as she trekked up the slope, the resistance proving to be almost too much.  Sansa made it three more steps before a sharp pain hit her temple and everything went black.

* * *

 

It was the groan that escaped her lips that woke her up.  It accompanied the ringing in her ears, giving a deafening setting as Sansa’s vision started to return.  She blinked slowly, the haze clouding her eyesight as her body refused to focus on anything.  The dull throbbing in her head rolled through in waves—making her senses react with more force.  Her skin was irritated at every touch, the cold metal underneath her almost driving her to the edge.  She moved slightly, trying to gain her balance before sitting up.  There was grit and water that made it easy to slide, and Sansa screamed as she rolled off of the slab of steel.  Her hands were tied, she finally figured as she had no way to spread her grip.  Vomit once again urged its way up her throat, burning as she coughed when she landed with a thud to the shelf below.  Wheezing as her lungs struggled to find air again, Sansa saw everything shift to black and back again. 

There looked to be solid ground about another ten feet down, but she couldn’t quite see what surrounded it or how she could get down there easily. The rope was old and brittle around her wrists and Sansa praised whoever used whatever they could find.  It would be the only thing working for her advantage at this time. It frayed as she rubbed it slowly against the sharp cut of metal, the friction burning into her skin.  This was a bit more rusted than her previous resting place and in that becoming a little less stable.  Her shifting movements did not seem to be helping the security and a guttural groan made her tense instantly.  The rope wasn’t even cut when the metal gave way, Sansa falling through the now gaping hole.

The dizzying and blinding effect of seeing stars was nothing in comparison to the jolting pain in her side.  It was white hot, searing into every nerve of her body and making its presence known.  Gulping, Sansa tried to relax her muscles.  To focus and let her body give way.  Then the wave of pain rushed through again and her mind went blank. She took a deep breath, feeling her lungs quake after they triggered the pain to come through sooner than before.  She rose up slightly, and could feel it—inside of her.  Swallowing, Sansa stared down at the piece of rebar running through her stomach.  It was sticking straight up from the ground.  _Fuck_.        


	2. The Cave

Her body seemed to roll around the object, immediately rejecting it with a continuous wave of spasms. Sansa took short, jagged breaths in trying to analyze the situation. The sooner she could get out of here, the sooner she could find somebody to help her. To find the others and they would keep her safe. Sansa shifted slightly, peering at the metal sticking from her side. It grazed from the edge of her hip, seemingly going through more skin than anything else.

Her hands were freed after pulling on the rebar, finding that it was firmly planted into whatever ground was under her. She was going to have to stand up. She took a breath, trying her best to make it deep. The agonizing crest that followed suit left her struggling to breathe, setting her back. Panting as she struggled to regain her focus again, Sansa let her fingers edge towards the metal. The small bits of rust fell in flakes with contact and she didn’t know if she could do this. She could only imagine the rust catching onto everything in her insides with the pulling and scraping of flesh.

She closed her eyes and swallowed. She didn’t know where she was at. She didn’t know where the others were. The only chance she had at surviving right now was to get up and keep moving. She sent a quick prayer to the old gods and new.

A scream echoed throughout the small space.

A blinding heat forced its way up and through every surface of her body as everything seemingly turned to black once more. A high pitched noise sounded through her ears, matching the level of pain that followed in consistent echoes.

Sansa wasn’t even aware her body had moved past that. It was only when she could feel a soft trickling that she realized her hand had been clinging to the small hole. There was about an inch of skin hanging from what she could see in the dim light, her tank top doused with a darkening circle. Her breaths had slowed from the constant pants and despite the aching she was becoming aware of her surroundings.

Rocks dug into her arm as she bore her weight in an attempt to sit up and steady herself. After the few moments of the air being knocked out of her lungs, she was able to gather her bearings.

It was a cave—small and damp with what seemed to be a consistent water source. There were shelves all around the walls, some being natural stone while the others were the metal sheets with support that she had fallen through. It was dark but it seemed like there were...bodies? _Oh, Gods_. What was this place?

Sansa stood in those few moments; absolutely certain that she needed to move somewhere safe—wherever that was. Her steps were shaky and weak, and her side completely ached with any sort of movement. Sansa quickly ripped the hem of her shirt off at the bottom, wrapping it around her waist and placing pressure on her wound. Hopefully this would halt the bleeding until she could find something to clean it properly. Gods, she prayed she could get somewhere before sepsis settled in.

There were small lights and candles lit among the shelves, and Sansa inched her way around the cavern room. The doorway seemed chopped and rather man made—the cuts in the arches were hacked and jagged. Her fingers lingered on the splintered rock, taking the sharp edges in her grasp. Whatever construction on this had been crude and quick. Taking a look back at the bodies and debris behind her, Sansa could only wonder what for.

Her mind was absolutely reeling as she continued on, the grime growing on her palm as she shifted her weight to the sturdy walls. They had been flying over Bahrain the last she checked, on their way to India. They still couldn’t be in Bahrain— _could they?_ The country was small and had an American military presence. If they had crashed into the coast there would be help coming soon. Sansa was knocked from her thoughts as the stone hall ended, leading into another chamber. There were more candles and debris—and a body stretched out and hanging in what almost looked like a crucifixion.

Her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to rid herself of the image, but it burned in her memory and Sansa was soon forced to just look at it. The flesh was picked and pulled, leaving it an inconsistent medium. Blood and fluid dripped freely from the body, an exposed skull flashing at her from a lolled head. The smell was absolutely putrid and if Sansa had not lost her stomach before she was fairly certain she would’ve vomited again. This body had been dead for a fair while, but decomposition seemed like it was just settling in well. Sansa finally breathed out, daring to break her eye contact with the figure. _What in the hell was this place?_

She inched slowly around the body, the weird feeling in the back of her mind telling her that it would be moving towards her soon. After all that had happened so far, she was willing to believe the dead could walk. A small passage way followed the cavern and her heart sank at seeing the darkness that came with it. Her eyes swept the small room once more—making sure to avoid the body at all costs. Picking up a candle, Sansa sighed as it quickly extinguished itself within its own wax. She had nothing on her but her watch and despite it having a bright screen Sansa knew it was water logged.

Leaning up against the wall, Sansa thought through her options. She could wait it out here—obviously somebody came in and out. She would have the time to find weaponry if she needed to defend herself and then she could find an exit. The nagging in her head told her, however, that pushing through to keep moving would be the best bet. She could bleed out in this cave.

Sansa scanned the room again, gathering all her options. If it came to the worst, she could always burn the clothes that remained on the body.  Sansa took a quick glance, catching a view of more bone and open eye sockets. She hoped she wouldn't have to resort to that. Hand placed gingerly on her side, Sansa saw her shining light—literally. A torch was hanging on a bracket from the corner of the doorway among some broken shells that had been converted to chimes. She had to stretch to reach it, pulling her wound more than necessary to only shrink back when she knocked the wood and fire out and almost onto herself. The torch rolled through the damp ground and Sansa prayed so quickly that it wouldn’t burn out too. Thankfully, the flame was still firmly blazing as she took it in her grasp.

The tunnel leading out was small and damp, much like the rest of the caves, but there was a collecting pool of water. Sansa figured it was about waist deep, and wading seemed doable at the moment—more so than climbing or jumping. And so she sloshed through the water, moving at an uncomfortably slow rate with the contraction of muscles around the hole in her hip and carrying the torch. The path seemed vast and endless. It was a continuous display of broken pots, decayed fabric and rotting wood. They floated and mingled through the stagnant water, the stale air hanging above as if it was an omen. Sansa prayed she would see light soon.

“Wait!”

Sansa turned sharply behind her as a voice shouted from the darkness. It sounded hollow and she wondered if she had just been imagining things in her own head. She reckoned she had swallowed enough sea water and surely she had a concussion among other things. Regardless, she still stopped and kept a steady eye. There were objects moving in the water and the hastiness sent her heartbeat into frenzy. Cursing at herself for stopping without any sort of protection, she pushed through some driftwood, it tangled and wrapped with dried seaweed and what seemed to be a tattered sail. She fought to not become tangled in them, and yet her boot was wedged thoroughly as panic set in.

“Come back here, girl. I want to help you!”

She could faintly see the outline of a man in the distance, just a bit taller than she and walking against the water towards her. Her breathing almost stopped. With some sudden, unknown force she pulled her boot free and lunged towards the open water in front of her—trying to swim as it seemed to be quicker. Her attempts were fruitless; however as the person behind her was gaining ground and grabbed onto her foot.

She gave a solid kick, feeling the soles take resistance as they hit something fleshy and soft.

“Let go of me, you bastard!” Sansa struggled to even get words out, but her voice must have stunned him as well because for a brief moment he seemed to stop struggling with her.

Sansa leapt at the chance, tucking her boots in and raising slightly to the wooden structure above her. It was the same one she had gotten stuck in just seconds before—and it looked flammable.

“You little bitch, I will-“

Sansa kicked him as he tried to latch onto her again, taking note of the beams overhead smoldering and beginning to crackle. The sail beside here was turning a bright orange, and she pushed it towards the man with the torch as hard as she could without getting herself burnt. Crates that rested on the structure caught fire quickly, and Sansa could feel the heat rising just as fast. She needed to get out of there.

_Oh, shit that was close. Oh, shit. I need to keep going._

Stumbling through the rest of the water she was surprised to find something of a flow. There was an opening somewhere. Shouts still echoed behind her, letting her know that she still had some advantage. Good. Sansa cursed her luck as she trekked on, attempting to ignore the stabbing pain in her side. In all her adventures with Uncle Benjen—cave diving had never been crossed off. She slightly amused herself in thinking that the next time she saw him that she would let him know it was not worth the risk or adventure.

There was soon another barrier in front of her, this time of solid stone with few of the wood beams in support. There was an opening--and it looked to be the only exit.  The water was beginning to get shallower and the rocks were becoming jagged and more prominent. Sansa noticed some sand on the water bed as well, making her think that the shoreline was nearer than what she had previously assumed. Laying her torch carefully on the ledge in front of her, Sansa knew she would have to shimmy through the opening in the rock wall. She exhaled, grabbing onto the rock and attempting to raise her leg to the cranny. She could see light in the horizon.

A smile had almost crossed her lips when she felt fingers curling in her hair, pulling her back harshly by the scalp and connecting again at her hip. Crying out in sheer shock rather than pain, her first instinct of struggle came to play. She wriggled and fought against the person, knocking her torch in the process. It flickered and burned out in the water. She continued to kick and elbow, until she could climb to the ridge once more, scooting herself through quicker than she would have liked.

Blood ran down her collarbone from it being dragged against the rock so quickly, and Sansa’s head was beginning to spin. The voice of the man called out from behind her again, and she had caught his eye when she had turned around. He grinned at her, his leg sticking halfway out of the break as he was climbing through. And suddenly—the rocks creaked and shouted to the both of them. It was only a few seconds before the passage she had just slammed her body through closed completely. Blood mixed and oozed with the pool of saltwater underneath and Sansa took an apprehensive step forward to see if the man was still breathing. Of course, he wasn't.  But Sansa was fairly certain she saw his body twitch.  She could only think of a smashed bug-with insides oozing and limbs still moving. It didn't help that his leg was sticking out, poised still to come running after her.

Sansa took a gasping breath, collecting herself for a moment. Relying against the wall of the cave, she staggered and clutched her side. No amount of air could fill her lungs at the moment and she was struggling to steady herself.  She was hoping everybody else was still alive.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody that commented and left kudos! Hopefully this story will keep going with the interest!


End file.
